The Aftermath of TP KF
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: Let see what are two purple haired duo are up too after that Halloween incident. ONE SHOT FIC


**THE AFTERMATH OF T.P + K.F**

**By ThomasandTUGSFan**

**Disclaimer: **Rugrats/All Grown Up are owned by Nickelodeon

**Story: **Let see what are two purple haired duo are up too after that Halloween incident.

Tommy was heading to the Finsters house, he apologized to his friends about lying about 'missing' Rachel. They accepted but they were cross, except for Chuckie because he likes his best friend. But there was one person who he like to apologize in private...Kimi. He knew that Chuckie was with Nicole studying for the BIG biology exam coming up, so he knew it's the right time. Tommy knocked on the door and there standing at the doorway was Kimi.

Tommy stared at her for a minute and then he was knocked back into the real world.

"Hey Kimi" he said nervously.

"Hey Tommy, how are you feeling?" she asked crossly but not mad. Tommy knew Kimi was cross with her for lying about 'missing' Rachel.

"Kimi, I apologized to the guys and I will like to say the same thing to you privately." he said. Kimi stared.

"Kimi, I'm very sorry for lying to you guys about Rachel. The thing is you guys were doing my chores and you treated me like I was not accepting the break up so that's why I did it." he said sadly and looked at Kimi. She felt terrible.

"Tommy, I'm sorry, I was only trying help, but I know you were OK with it" she smiled happily. Tommy liked Rachel when he went to Hebrew School, but he always had a crush on Kimi ever since when they were babies.

"Do want to come in?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll be delighted too m'lady" he said and bowed down in his sense of humor. Kimi chuckled. The two were watching TV. They were watching there favorite show about the bedroom remake. There was a bit of awkward silence between the two and none of them like that.

"So...still watching those Dummi Bears?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Yeah..yeah...still watch Reptar?" she hesitated.

"Yeah still got the toy that we found when they made the swimming pool" he told her.

"How's that pool coming?" she asked.

"Good, good" he said. After there little talk, Tommy told Kimi he better be heading off. When they got out of the house, Tommy was nervous, he wanted to tell he Kimi that he likes her. Tommy began to speak,

"Kimi, do you like me?" he asked.

"Like two years ago for a second, why?" she asked.

"Because...because...because" he said, he was trying to answer but them Kimi had no other choice. She grabbed Tommy's shirt and locked her lips on his. Tommy was surprised, soon he was enjoying there nice long lingering kiss until a voice was heard.

"AH HA!" it was Chuckie. "So there is something going on between you two" he said pointing his finger. But Tommy and Kimi didn't care, they were locked away into their own world.

"Tommy...Kimi?" said Chuckie waving his hand between there eyes.

"I have to deal with it don't I?" he asked.

"Yes" said Tommy and Kimi together. Then they kissed again. Chuckie then realized that he can trust a guy like Tommy and he smiled.

"This is a celebration, who wants to watch 'The Dummi Bears Movie II: The Land Without Love'" he said, holding the DVD.

"Me, me memememememe" said Kimi excitedly. Tommy and Chuckie chuckled.

"That's Kimi for you" said Tommy and he kissed her on the cheek. Kimi blushed. Kimi then looked at Chuckie.

"Chuckie, can I be alone with Tommy?" she asked. So Chuckie smiled and he went to his room. Kimi then hugged Tommy's neck and kissed him again and this time Tommy kissed her back.

"Oh Tommy, you are always the one I love" she sighed happily.

"Better than 'Z'?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you were always there for me when trouble is around, you listen to me, you even decorated my room once when I was homesick from Japan. You were always the one" she said and she hugged him. Tommy smiled, he loves Kimi, now he's not afraid.

"Kimi, I love you with fiber of my heart. You were always fun since we were babies, you always are keen for adventure, you love a kids show like I loved. Your like...like, MY sister. You are my one and only love Kimi. I just got love strucked with Olivia and Rachel but my heart belongs to you" he said. "I love you Kimi and always will. I want you in my life forever and I don't want to hurt or cheat" he said to her. Kimi was crying with tears of joy.

"Oh Tommy, I love you too. I want you into my life. I was just afraid that you might not love me back" she said and hugged him. Tommy hugged back.

"I'll never leave you alone Kimi from now on, I'll be here for you and never leave your site. Your my inspiration" he said. And so they kissed and they went inside the house. Tommy called his mum to say that he was late and so down stairs, Tommy, Kimi and even Chuckie were watching the new Dummi Bears Movie. They were alone as Chaz and Kira went to the mall.

When the movie was over, Tommy and Kimi went outside and gazed at the stars. Then his watch beeped.

"Shoot, I got to get home." he said.

"Hey don't worry, you've been living without me for a while, you be fine" said Kimi.

"Yeah you're right" said Tommy. "See you tomorrow, my Japanese goddess" he said and he kissed her on the lips.

"Bye, I miss you already" she said.

"Me too" he said and he walked away back to his house. He waved to Chuckie and he raced home.

Kimi gazed at the stars and smiled. Tommy and Kimi are now an item.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kimi got her phone and called her best friend Lil. Kimi was excited.

"Lil, you never believe it!" she said.

"What?" her best friend asked.

"Tommy loves me!" she shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, I know there is something going on between you too" she said happily. "Good on you" she finished. They talked for hours until Kira said, "Kimi-cha, time for dinner" Kimi said, "OK Mom, see ya Lil" and she hung up. She then walked away. She then stumble upon a photo of her and Tommy on Halloween. She then thought.

'I love you Tommy' and she hung the picture on her desk.

**BACK AT THE PICKLES HOUSE**

Tommy was day dreaming, when he got home, he walked past Spike, talked to the chair, fed Dil's fish Pablo some jelly beans and ate some goldfish food.

"Whoa T. are you really interested into my religion?" he asked.

"No I love Kimi" and he walked to the kitchen.

"You love who!" he shouted.

"Kimi" he said.

"Man, I thought they were friend. But in the end my bro's happy" he said to Pablo and he walked away to the kitchen table. Later in his room after dinner, Tommy deleted the picture of Rachel and replaced it with Tommy and Kimi on Halloween.

"Man we look good" said a relaxed and happy Tommy.

**THE END **


End file.
